Marty Barty
Marty Barty is a one-time villain from the FOX animated sitcom The Cleveland Show, only appearing in the episode "A Short Story and a Tall Tale". He is an Italian mobster with a Napoleon Complex. He met the 5-year-old boy, Rallo Tubbs and mistook him for another diminutive adult, sparking a friendship with them, that would soon turn into a rivalry. He was voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Biography In "A Short Story and a Tall Tale", Rallo was fed up with Donna treating him like a child. At the grocery store, Rallo fought with Marty over the last tiny shopping cart. During this fight, they actually found out that they are pretty much the same. They're both underappreciated because they're "little". Little did Marty know, Rallo was "little" in not just height, but age. Rallo was impressed with how successful Marty's life was, seeing him with his own home, car, and wife and wanted to be like him. As friends, Marty gave Rallo a taste of his fantastic lifestyle, taking him to fancy restaurants, monster truck derbies, and his own illustrious mansion. This would start going downhill for the friends, when Marty asked Rallo a favor. Rallo was asked to date his ugly sister, Trish Barty, who couldn't get a voluntary boyfriend. Rallo decided it was the least he could do, and obliged, taking her to Cheese E. Charlie's restaurant for their first date. Despite how low brow and immature Rallo was, Trish fell in love with him. Trish eventually proposed to him, at the expected point of ending. Rallo accepted, but blew off his wedding, just to play with his friends. Marty was not happy when his sister started crying, and he realized his mistake of trusting Rallo. Being the mobster he was, he called the rest of his crew to join him as they went to his house to take him down. Marty burst into Rallo's room and all hope was lost for him. In terror, Rallo conveniently cried out "Five is too young to die!", which stopped Marty in his tracks. Marty felt like an idiot, being fooled by a little kid again. Marty explained to Rallo the misunderstanding and told him that his way of being little was different than his own. He helped Rallo understand the differences between having a Napoleon complex and simply being young. After this, the duo became friends again. In "Wide World of Cleveland Show", Marty made a non-speaking background cameo in the German broadcast version of The Cleveland Show, as one of Hitler's Nazis. Description Appearance Marty Barty is a short man in either his 30s or late 40s, with slicked up brown hair and wrinkle lines on his face along the undersides of his eyes and around his nose. He usually sports an orange polo shirt with green cargo shorts. On fancier occasions, wears blue striped gangster suit with a white shirt underneath and a blue tie, as well as blue pants and black shoes. At his sister's wedding, Marty wore a black tuxedo and bowtie. Personality Marty is a rich and extravagant multi-millionaire, who usually gets disrespected for his height. However, he makes up for it by earning himself respect from his butlers and chauffeurs for all of his money. As a friend, generally cool and laid-back guy, but if someone were piss him or someone close to him off, he'll go as far as to off them. He's also a bit stupid, as he was fooled twice, by small kids, who he assumed were midgets like him. Trivia *Despite being a one-time character, an alternate version of his appeared, via crowd cameo in "Wide World of Cleveland Show", where he was playing as one of Hitler's Nazis in the German version of the show. Similarly, his sister made a crowd cameo in another one of the show's parodies, "Die Semi-Hard". Navigation Category:The Cleveland Show Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Mobsters Category:Redeemed Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Siblings Category:Protective Category:Extravagant Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:One-Shot Category:Evil Vs. Evil